


The Family Likeness

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousin Lucy has freckles in the strangest places</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of HP May Madness. Prompt: oral sex.

Lucy Weasley’s bed was covered in a midnight blue duvet, speckled with powder blue stars. Albus Potter perched at the foot of the bed, one of his hands was on Lucy’s leg; one of hers was pressed against his chest, though she wasn’t trying to push him away. Far from it in fact. 

“You’re a wicked boy, Albus,” She said, huskily. “Daddy, only lets you up here because he trusts you.”

“Never mind Uncle Percy. Do _you_ trust me?” 

“Oh, of course! Consider me seduced, dearest cousin.” 

“Cousin?” Albus teased. “But you don’t look like a Weasley.”

“You’re one to talk,” Lucy said.

Lucy looked as much like her mother Audry as Albus looked like father. Her hair was shining and brunette, her eyes were brown and doe-like, even her skin was dark than most of her fair skinned cousins.

“Not a single freckle, that I can see,” Albus said, continuing as if she’d hadn’t spoken.

“Maybe you should look closer.”

Albus leant in, his eyes scanning her face closely. 

“Nope nothing here- aha!” Al’s hand shot out and Lucy’s breath hitched for a moment he brushed her hair back exposing her neck. “There’s one right here.” He swooped down and pressed a kiss to her neck just behind her right earlobe.

Lucy’s fingers dug into his chest and then noise she made went straight between his legs. His face moved back to his front, her lips hovered barely an inch from his: pursed for a kiss.

“Nope, no freckles there,” he said, dodging her lips and moving downwards. Letting his breathe blow across her neck as he moved down her body. 

Their fingers brushed over each other as they both made to do the buttons of her dress, as his gaze reached its high neckline.

“Here we go,” Al said, pressing his lips to her three times for the three freckles at the corner of the collar bone. He tugged the dress off Lucy’s shoulders, unfastened it splayed open down to her navel. All smooth skin and blue bra. The fabric of it was thin, or at least thin enough to see two hard peaks through the bra.

He pressed several more kisses her chest, each working their way down to her modest but very inviting cleavage. Then…

“No, sorry, false alarm,” he said pulling back. 

“Goddamn it, Al!” Lucy yelled but she was too cute for her glare to have any impact whatsoever.

“Now, now. Let me finish. I don’t like to leave a job unfinished. And there’s only one place left to check.”

Lucy continued to attempt to glower at him but nevertheless let him propel her back into her bed, her hands pulling her dress up higher, than her hips, revealing kickers of white lace. Al whistled in surprise.

“Lucy, you’ve been holding on me, _cousin_ ”

The inside of her left thigh was absolutely littered with freckles.

Al’s head descended to Lucy’s knees, his tongue extended to trace lines from freckle to freckle. Even though Lucy’s whimpers had him utterly hard, Al fully intended to kiss every single one of them and those cute white panties were going to be soaked before he even though about licking her pussy. 

Because in the end, Albus Potter was just as wicked as Lucy claimed.


End file.
